Refrigerators often times include water filters to treat water used to make ice cubes or dispensed from a built-in water dispenser. The filter assemblies include a manifold with a removable filter cartridge which can be replaced periodically. Prior art water filter assemblies are typically located at the bottom of the refrigerator adjacent the floor or in the rear of the fresh food compartment adjacent the ceiling. In both instances, access to the cartridge for replacement is not convenient and the cartridge may be difficult to reach for some people.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved water filter assembly for a refrigerator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of refrigerator water filter assembly which is pivotally mounted to the ceiling in the fresh food compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator water filter assembly wherein the filter cartridge is partially recessed into the ceiling of the fresh food compartment so as to minimize encroachment into the compartment.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of accessing the water filter cartridge in a refrigerator involving the steps of opening a filter cover to expose the filter cartridge, pivoting the filter manifold and cartridge downwardly and manually removing the cartridge from the manifold.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hinge down refrigerator water filter assembly that provides quick and easy access for replacement of the filter cartridge.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator water filter assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.